


you can hear the waves (in underwater caves)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, Otabek,” Mila tried with one of her signature suave smiles, staring at Otabek’s nose. “Do you want to go ice skating with me sometime?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> episode 12 showed me that mila was ###fawning over otabek during his FS, and since I thought it was cute, there ya go.
> 
> honestly i have a lot of feelings about these babes so send me a msg on my y!!!oi tumblr (transgirlmila) if u want.

“You can do it, Mila!” Sara cheered, waving frantically at her friend. Mila smiled gratefully, and moved to zip her jacket quickly, moving the zipper up and down, and hummed with the noise. She inhaled deeply, and walked towards Yuri and Otabek.

 

“Hey, Yura,” Mila waved, a tired smile on her face. Sara gestured wildly from behind, and Yuri got the message. He gave Mila the stink eye.

 

Yuri pulled out his phone, and typed something rapidly. Mila could only assume that it was Yuri texting Otabek that he was going somewhere. 

 

Yuri walked away, and once he was behind Otabek, he stuck his tongue out at his rinkmate. 

 

“So, Otabek,” Mila tried with one of her signature suave smiles, staring at Otabek’s nose. “Do you want to go ice skating with me sometime?”

 

Otabek blinked, processing the words a bit slowly. As each silent millisecond passed, Mila grew more and more nervous. Otabek’s deep voice rumbled out a terrifying five seconds later: “Don’t we ice skate for a living?” He sounded confused, but his usual flat facial expression had a twitch of a smile.

 

Mila’s face dropped, but she didn’t back out— “With, ah, hot chocolate?”

 

Mila’s smile was shaky and she was ready to scream in about thirteen different languages. _I messed up, I messed up, I messed up—_

 

“Sure,” Otabek said, a bit unsurely. “Where would we go—”

 

“A rink _for_ that kind of thing,” Mila interrupted. She gasped, and covered her mouth. “Sorry for interrupting, but ah, _not_ one of these rinks,” she gestured around herself. “The ones with cafés and all that jazz,” Mila finished quickly, her blue eyes glued to the floor.

 

Otabek smiled gently, but Mila couldn’t see. He gave an affirmative rumble, and Mila’s face lit up as he did, snapping her head forward to look at his face.

 

With a smile bright enough to blind someone, Mila walked away, but not before quickly handing Otabek a small slip of paper with her number on it.

 

 

“Sara, I’m going to _cry_ in Russian,” Mila breathed. Sara squealed with her.

 

“Good job, Babicheva! You scored yourself a date with a _hunk!”_ Sara clapped gently.

 

Mila was shaking, and she moved her hands to unzip and rezip her jacket. “I was so nervous, but he actually _agreed,_ I’m ready to cry. Boys can be so pretty,” Mila breathed. “But I asked him out on an _ice skating_ date, Sara.”

 

Sara burst out laughing. “We _ice skate_ for a living, Mila,”

 

“I know!” Mila groaned. “But he still agreed.”


End file.
